The Best Birthday Present
by IAmKayDubs
Summary: After hundreds of years, it is common knowledge that Arthur avoids anything related to the fourth of July. Despite this, Alfred hangs on to the idea of Arthur showing up, no matter how crazy it sounds. Just when Alfred is about it give up, he receives a surprise that makes him beyond happy.


Note: although the characters will still be representing their countries, I'll be using their human names. Just wanted to let people know! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was the perfect vision of a beautiful Fourth of July. A huge park near New York City held hundreds of people who wanted to celebrate. Picnic blankets were spread out, some grills were set up to cook hot dogs and burgers, and children spun in circles with sparklers in hand.

Alfred overlooked the festivities with a grin on his face. He was so proud of the people in his country, and he was glad he could be here to celebrate his birthday with them all.

Alfred would admit, however, that a tiny part of him felt a bit empty. After over two hundred and thirty years of birthdays, Alfred had come to realize that Arthur wouldn't come anywhere near his birthday party. Alfred didn't blame him of course, because he knew it could bring back all kinds of painful memories. Despite all of that, Alfred held on to the small hope that Arthur would show up, now that Alfred and Arthur were dating, but he didn't want to hope too hard, because he knew it was a long shot.

Of course, he didn't _want_ to hope too hard, but he still felt a small feeling that tugged at him, as he hoped that he would get to see the person that he loved on this day.

Alfred pushed the feeling aside as a few children ran up to him and pulled him towards their group. He was handed a sparkler, and he gave a genuine smile. Even if these people didn't know who he was directly, there was always something that caused American citizens to treat him as if they had been friends for years.

So he kept Arthur out of his mind as best he could, as he continued to chat with other families, helping some parents grill, and helping kids light their sparklers. It was hard to keep the smile off of his face as he spent time with the people of his country.

That is, until music started playing.

After he had excused himself to go the restroom, he had heard music playing from some of the towering speakers that had been set up. He adverted his eyes from the beautiful couples, as they spun each other around to the beat of the music. The song was a quicker one, but it didn't stop people from pulling their partners up and dancing together on the soft grass. Alfred only wished he could dance with Arthur.

He found a spot by an empty tree, sitting up against it and simply watching the couples as they danced and laughed, and as the kids jumped around giggling loudly and chasing each other.

...

Meanwhile, a man stood at the entrance of a park, watching the festivities inside with a nervous expression. He flicked his eyes all around, and he felt his chest booming as the loud music caused everything to vibrate. He took in a deep breath and tried to find the one thing he was looking for.

...

As Alfred saw the sun beginning to fall behind the trees, causing he sky to bleed pinks and yellows and reds, he let his gaze fall on the park entrance.

A man stood still, only his face moving from side to side as he searched for something. He seemed nervous to step forward, and as if he didn't know where to go.

Alfred's eyes lit up. He would recognize this man anywhere. His scruffy blond hair and large eyebrows to match, and his emerald eyes that could bore into you or soften in order to melt your heart.

Alfred sprang up out of his seat and raced towards the man. His feat pounded heavily on the ground, and his eyes focused on Arthur, who stood at the parks entrance.

After a moment, Arthur's eyes locked onto Alfred's and he smiled warmly, but before he could react, Alfred had caught up to him, nearly knocking him over as he barreled towards him. Alfred's arms crashed down and snatched up Arthur in one fell swoop, spinning him around gleefully.

Arthur's eyes widened as he flailed his arms, trying to find a spot to hold on to. He eventually let his arms hug around Alfred's neck, his face above Alfred's as he looked down. Alfred hugged him tighter than ever, until Arthur had to beg to be put down.

Alfred complied, setting him down gently, but keeping his hands on Arthur's waist. His smile was stunningly bright, and Arthur found it amazing that Alfred could smile like that. In years and year of knowing him, he'd seen Alfred smile some beautiful smiles, but never one like this.

"You're here!" Alfred said, nearly breathless.

Arthur smiled softly. "Yes, I am... I decided I should come this year. I need to get over myself and support you, because god knows you've always supported me."

Alfred nods excitedly and kisses Arthur's forehead. "I'm so happy you're here! I love you so much, Arthur! Thank you so much."

"I'm glad you're happy. That's all I've ever hoped." Arthur smiled, his eyes shining a bit.

"This means the world to me, honestly, Arthur. I know how hard this can be for you..."

"It's not exactly easy, mind you, but I'll make it. I'm with you, that's all I need."

Alfred's eyes welled up, and tears began to stream down his face. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met, Arthur. I love you," Alfred paused as he sniffled, "so much, more than you could know!" Alfred smiled through his blurry eyes.

Arthur smiled right back, leaning closer to Alfred. Alfred leaned down quickly, kissing Arthur gently for a moment.

"I love you too-" Arthur began softly, before being cut off by a massive snapping sound from behind a ridge of trees.

Fireworks.

With near deafening pops, fireworks in reds, blues, greens, and yellows exploded into beautiful sparks.

Both Alfred's and Arthur's heads swiveled towards the sight, before looking back at the other with gentle smiles.

With a nod, the two headed for a spot of empty grass in the middle of the park and sat down. Alfred sat with his legs criss crossed, while Arthur lay down with his head in Alfred's lap. He blinked as he looked up at Alfred, who's own eyes gazed on him kindly. Alfred smiled softly.

"Thank you so much for being here tonight... You don't know how much this means to me..." Alfred murmured after a moment.

"Anything for you, Alfred." Arthur said with a relaxed smile.

"You're not in any pain, are you?" Alfred asked. "I know sometimes your health declines at times like this..."

Arthur shook his head. "No, I'm okay, honestly. Please don't worry about me, it's your birthday, you should be happy!"

Alfred bit his lip. "You sure? We can go do something else if being here is too much."

"No, Alfred. I'm here with you, that's all I need. I'm fine, I promise." Arthur insisted. He sat up for a moment to kiss Alfred's cheek, before laying back down on his lap.

Alfred gazed down on him silently, as Arthur's head turned away slightly to watch the fireworks. He didn't see anything off about Arthur. He saw no blood that could have been from a nose bleed, and his breathing seemed even and calm.

He decided that he would trust Arthur on the matter. If he said he was okay, he would let it be for now, so that they could both enjoy themselves.

Alfred leaned down slowly and planted a drawn out kiss on Arthur's forehead. Arthur glanced up at him as Alfred pulled back, a smile on his face.

So, as Alfred's fingers wound themselves in and out of Arthur's hair, they watched the fireworks together.

Eventually, as the show drew to a close, Arthur sat up, sitting with his head against Alfred's shoulder. Alfred's arm was around him, his hand falling near his waist, his fingers toying with the fabric of Arthur's shirt.

"Hey, Alfred?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday, love."

* * *

A/N: Alrighty, I finally finished this! I started it on the actual Fourth of July, hoping to get it done/mostly done then, but since I've been traveling, I haven't had the best opportunities to write. (I've had the car trips, but that's about it).

Sorry if the ending is cheesy :/ I tend to do that a lot. It's either super cheesy fluffy endings, or super sad sort of angsty endings, and it's very rare for there to be an in between for me xD

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this, even if it's like 5 days after his birthday! (Canada's was late too, good job me. :/ I'll start on a fic for France early, so that hopefully I can post it the day of his birthday instead of late!)

Okay, that's all I have to say for now! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!

-KayDubs


End file.
